The Cave Heavy (Series)
'''The Cave Heavy '''is a YouTube video series featuring AboAbdulable 's monster the Cave Heavy, whose mysterious yet terrifying presence affects those unlucky enough to encounter him. The series also includes a subplot in where a RED Engineer's attempts to build something are continuously foiled by BLU. Plot Episode 1 One fine day at Dustbowl, one RED Engineer called the Gunslinger Engineer is relaxing near the entrance of one nearby cave when he is met by a mischevous BLU Spy. Said Spy saps his buildings, then retreats into the cave before the Gunslinger Engineer can retaliate. Unfortunately, once inside, the BLU Spy gets trapped inside, eventually leading to his death at the hands of the Cave Heavy, who follows the BLU Spy and kills him off-screen. Episode 2 A flashback shows the Cave Heavy's origins as a normal RED Heavy, who was battling the BLU team in Dustbowl while accompanied by a RED Medic. While being healed, a BLU Sniper killed the Medic, leaving the Heavy vulnerable to a BLU Scout's attacks. Just before said Scout could finish him off, however, a RED Vagineer intervened, killing both the BLU Scout and Sniper. The RED Heavy tried to flee, but was impaled by a pickaxe and coated with toxic waste by chemical barrels left behind by the Vagineer, who laughed as the Heavy burned to death. However, said Heavy could not stay dead, and minutes later he stood revived, badly burnt by the chemical waste. An unfortunate RED Scout witnessed the whole thing as the now undead Heavy spoke malevolently, "...You are dead...!" Episode 3 One BLU Soldier, who is exploring the caves of Dustbowl, requests his partner, a BLU Medic to come with him, but is refused. Angered, the BLU Soldier berates the BLU Medic and goes off alone. Said Medic takes note of the remains of another Medic who was previously there, a bloodied Medigun lying on the ground nearby. Meanwhile, the BLU Soldier goes deeper into the caves and discovers the remains of a BLU Spy nailed against the wall. Horrified, he tries to flee to the outside world but is trapped inside, at which point the BLU Soldier becomes aware that he is not alone. Sure enough, the Cave Heavy appears beside him and kills him. Later, the BLU Medic finds himself under attack by the Cave Heavy, who slices off a leg. As said BLU Medic tries to escape, the Cave Heavy hesitates before ultimately deciding to kill him. Outside, the Gunslinger Engineer marvels at his newest creation - a huge robot built from nothing but Sentries and dispensers. Unfortunately, the robot is assaulted by a group of BLU Spies seconds after. Episode 4 Some time after the disappearance of the BLU Soldier and Medic, a BLU Scout and Heavy go into the Cave Heavy's caves to go look for their missing comrades. The BLU Scout, aware of the rumors surrounding the place, refuses to go, but reluctantly complies after some prodding. They later discover a helmet that was left behind, when blood drops onto the BLU Heavy. Curious, he looks up and is shocked to find the horrifyingly mutilated bodies of the missing Medic and Soldier hanging from the ceiling. The appearance of the Cave Heavy scares the BLU Heavy even further, prompting him to go chase after the Freak alone. This proves to be a big mistake as he is later ambushed and killed. The BLU Scout, ordered to stay behind by his companion minutes earlier, is frightened when he spots both the Cave Heavy and the BLU Heavy's dead body, prompting him to run away. He tries calling for help, but he finds himself trapped in the cave, with the Cave Heavy right behind him. As a last resort, the BLU Scout shoots the Cave Heavy, who roars loudly and kills him immediately after. Outside, the Gunslinger Engineer finishes building a BLU Heavybot. The BLU Spy appears with plans to sap it, but is spotted first by the Heavybot and is blasted into oblivion. The Gunslinger Engineer celebrates this victory, but his happiness is tragically cut short when his Heavybot explodes. The culprit is revealed to be the BLU Engineer, who built a BLU Soldier robot. Furious, the Gunslinger Engineer lets out a scream into the air, which is censored. List of Episodes #The Cave Heavy #The Cave Heavy: Origins #The Cave Heavy: the 2nd Encounter #The Cave Heavy: the Search for the Missing Category:YouTube videos